Fortune Cookie in Love
by ReiRin-Kisuke
Summary: /KiHyun/Kyuhyun bertemu dengannya di perpustakaan, dan ia tertarik dengan aura yang dikeluarkan oleh orang itu. Apa itu bisa disebut sebagai jatuh cinta? Tapi... orang itu bahkan tidak pernah menganggapnya ada sama sekali! Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Yesung? / Crack Pair / DLDR.
1. Chapter 1

Kyuhyun menatap seorang _namja _yang kebetulannya duduk tepat di hadapannya. Ini perpustakaan umum, dan duduk berhadapan dengan orang yang tidak dikenal bukan suatu keanehan. Sesekali kedua matanya yang tadinya ia fokuskan untuk membaca melirik orang itu. Tidak ada yang menarik sih, itu mungkin yang dikatakan orang lain. Tapi ada sesuatu yang justru malah membuatnya tertarik pada orang itu.

_Namja _itu mengenakan kacamata ber_frame _hitam, membingkai iris gelapnya yang terkesan dingin. Surai hitam kecoklatan menghiasi kepalanya, dan satu-satunya yang paling diingatnya mungkin adalah seragam yang selalu dikenakannya. Itu seragam sekolah yang ada di dekat perpustakaan ini. Ia lupa namanya, tapi kalau tidak salah ingat sekolah itu punya prestasi yang sangat baik di bidang akademik—

—yang artinya, _namja _di hadapannya ini termasuk orang yang cukup pintar kan?

Tapi, bukan itu yang membuatnya tertarik… ng, yah itu juga termasuk sih walau mungkin tidak seberapa. Yang membuatnya tertarik adalah kesan yang ditinggalkannya. Aura yang dikeluarkannya agak suram dan dingin. Yah, hal itu bisa ditebak sih kalau melihat bagaimana raut wajah _stoic_nya itu yang selalu menghiasi dirinya.

Dan itu benar-benar terlihat menarik!

Kyuhyun tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya satu minggu yang lalu ketika ada tugas dari sekolahnya dan kebetulannya ia duduk di tempat ini. Awalnya ia tidak menganggapnya ada. Tapi tiga hari berturut-turut selalu ke perpustakaan, di jam yang sama dan meja yang sama akhirnya mau tidak mau membuatnya malah jadi tertarik. Karena orang itu selalu duduk di tempat ini.

Dan hari-hari berikutnya, ia memang sengaja ke perpustakaan hanya untuk bisa menatap sosok itu di balik buku—yang sebenarnya tidak ia baca sama sekali.

_Grek_.

_Namja _itu berdiri. Kelihatannya sudah selesai dengan apa yang dikerjakannya. Dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa melengos dalam hati. Orang itu lagi-lagi pergi—tanpa melihatnya atau menganggapnya ada.

Selalu seperti itu!

.

.

—**FORTUNE COOKIE IN LOVE—**

**Chapter 1**

**Author: RiN**

**Cast: KiHyun (Kibum – Kyuhyun) slight YeHae, MinWook, HoMin, ZhouRy (as always xD)**

**Warning: Crack Pair (as usual ^^), OOC, Uke!Kyu, Seme!Bum, Shonen-ai, semi-**_**fluffy**_**.**

**.**

**Inspired by Koisuru Fortune Cookie by AKB48/Fortune Cookie in Love by JKT48**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE? JUST DON'T READ OR GIVE COMMENTS!**

**.**

**.**

Pagi yang seperti biasanya di kediaman keluarga Cho. Maksudnya pagi yang benar-benar biasa. Hanya ada Kyuhyun dan _noona_nya saja. _Umma _dan _appa_nya berada di luar negeri, urusan pekerjaan—walau Kyuhyun tahu kalau itu sekalian liburan juga untuk kedua orang tuanya. Dan otomatis di meja makan pun hanya ada dua orang yang menggunakannya.

Kyuhyun fokus dengan sarapannya, begitu juga dengan Cho Ahra—itu nama _noona_nya. Tapi pikirannya sebenarnya melayang kemana-mana. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati kalau Ahra hampir menyelesaikan sarapannya.

"_Noona_~"

"_Ne_?" Ahra menjawabnya, walau perhatiannya tidak tertuju ke arah Kyuhyun. Entahlah, mungkin karena seluruh hidupnya harus melihat wajah adik semata wayangnya ini, jadinya kadang ia merasa bosan hanya dengan menatap wajahnya saja. -_-

"Apa _noona _percaya cinta pada pandangan pertama?"

Satu detik. Ahra diam, roti panggangnya ia letakkan kembali di atas piring.

Lima detik. Ia masih diam, tapi kini menatap Kyuhyun yang malah jadi salah tingkah.

Sepuluh detik—

"Kau sedang jatuh cinta, Kyuhyunnie?"

Kyuhyun bersyukur ketika akhirnya _noona_nya itu memberi tanggapan, kalau tidak, mungkin ia akan menyiram wajah Ahra dengan air yang ada di meja—

—err, lupakan itu, melakukan hal nekat seperti itu hanya akan membangunkan singa yang sedang tertidur.

Tapi…

_Mwoya_? Jatuh cinta? Kenapa _noona_nya itu langsung menembaknya dengan kalimat itu?

"_A-ani_. Aku sudah selesai dengan sarapanku. Aku pergi duluan, _noona_. _Annyeong_~"

Kyuhyun bergegas pergi dari tempat itu, menenteng tasnya sambil menggigit roti panggang. Apapun itu, yang penting ia segera pergi dari tempat ini dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang agak memerah.

Dan melihat itu, Ahra hanya mengendikkan bahunya. Tidak peduli. "Aku kan hanya bertanya, kenapa dia malah jadi panik seperti itu?"

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan menyusuri trotoar menuju sekolahnya. Ini masih terlalu pagi. Jalanan masih lengang, dan ia tidak perlu terburu-buru pergi ke sekolah. Salahkan obrolan dengan _noona_nya tadi di meja makan hingga ia terpaksa harus pergi sepagi ini.

Ia memilih untuk tidak naik bus, toh jam masuk juga masih satu setengah jam lagi. Ia bahkan tidak yakin apa jam segini ada siswa sekolahnya yang sudah hadir di sana.

Kyuhyun bersekolah di sekolah khusus _namja_ yang memiliki asrama, tapi ia tidak tinggal di sana. Selain karena rumahnya yang cukup dekat dari sekolah, juga yah… ada hal lainnya juga sih. Itu bukan sekolah dengan reputasi yang bagus—bukan dalam artian jelek. Maksudnya sekolahnya itu hanyalah sekolah yang biasa saja. Tapi yang namanya sekolah khusus _namja_, selalu ada hal-hal yang membuat sekolahnya itu dipandang negatif oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Dan hal itu jelas berbeda dengan sekolah orang itu.

Iya, iya. Jadinya apapun yang selalu dipikirkannya pasti kembali berhubungan dengan orang itu lagi kan?

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya. Yang seperti ini apa namanya coba? Kalau cuma tertarik bukannya aneh? Atau jangan-jangan malah suka?

_Ani, ani_. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Mana mungkin kan?

"Ah…"

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Halte bus. Tadinya ia memang berniat untuk berjalan kaki saja, tapi seseorang yang sedang berdiri di halte bus itu membuatnya langsung mengubah pikirannya. Orang itu ada di sana, berdiri sambil bersandar pada tiang halte dengan sebelah tangannya yang memegang buku. Kelihatannya sedang menunggu bus. Tanpa disadari, ia pun melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat itu dan berdiri, hanya berjarak dua meter dari _namja _itu tapi tetap saja cukup untuk membuat dadanya berdegup kencang.

Sungguh, bahkan sensasi berdiri bersebelahan dengan orang ini jauh lebih membuat jantungnya berolahraga dengan sangat cepat jika dibandingkan dengan ketika mereka berada di perpustakaan. Mungkin karena di sini tidak ada siapapun selain mereka.

Dan Kyuhyun sungguh merutuki kenapa juga di saat seperti ini halte bus benar-benar kosong, padahal biasanya penuh dengan banyak orang.

_Deg_.

Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya. Ingin sekali ia melirik _namja _di sebelahnya, tapi ia terlalu takut untuk melakukannya. Padahal orang itu jelas saja tidak mungkin peduli padanya kan?

"Kyuhyunnie~"

Sebuah tangan tiba-tiba melingkar di lehernya. Dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa melemaskan badannya mendengar suara itu. Entahlah, apa ia harus senang atau malah kesal dengan kehadiran _namja _yang dengan seenaknya merangkul dirinya itu. Tapi setidaknya ia tidak berdua saja dengannya.

"Lepaskan tanganmu, Changmin-_ah_, atau kupukul perutmu."

"Tumben sekali kau pergi jam segini, biasanya juga selalu mepet sepuluh menit sebelum bel berbunyi…" Changmin menghiraukan ucapan Kyuhyun, toh sahabatnya itu kadang tidak selalu serius dengan ancamannya. Kadang sih, kalau _mood_nya sedang benar-benar buruk ancaman itu masih terbilang ringan malah.

Namanya Shim Changmin—teman sekelasnya, yang juga tidak tinggal di asrama. Peraturan di asrama yang tidak memperbolehkan penghuninya pulang malam membuat orang itu memilih untuk tinggal di rumah saja, mengingat ia kerja _part-time_ hingga hampir tengah malam.

_Bugh_!

"Aaawww!"

Changmin memegangi perutnya yang baru saja disikut oleh Kyuhyun. _Namja _bertubuh bak tiang listrik itu refleks melepaskan rangkulannya. Dan Kyuhyun sedikit menjauh dari orang itu, daripada ia harus disentuh lagi. -_-

"Kau serius, Kyu~" Ujar Changmin, sambil mem_pout_kan bibirnya—agak tidak cocok dengan postur tubuhnya sebenarnya.

"Memangnya sejak kapan aku tidak serius?" Kyuhyun memutar kedua matanya kesal.

Kyuhyun menoleh ke sampingnya, dan ia hanya bisa mendesah kecewa. _Namja _itu sudah pergi. Kelihatannya bukan bus yang ditunggunya, tapi mungkin hanya menghabiskan waktu saja. Lagipula sejak ia berdiri di sini, belum ada satu bus pun yang lewat.

Dan berkat kedatangan _namja _tiang listrik ini, ia bahkan tidak melihat ketika orang itu pergi dari tempat ini.

"Aish…"

Detik berikutnya, Kyuhyun bergegas pergi dari halte. Lagipula ia juga tidak ada niat untuk pergi sekolah dengan menaiki bus.

"Eh, Kyu, kau mau kemana?" Changmin menatap heran ke arah Kyuhyun. Bukannya tadi _namja _berambut coklat itu berdiri di sini, jadi artinya ia sedang menunggu bus kan? Lalu kenapa sekarang malah pergi begitu saja?

"Jalan kaki. Kalau aku terlambat, bilang pada _sonsaengnim_ aku sedang terjebak di tengah kehampaan!"

"Hah?"

Ia yang salah dengar atau memang Kyuhyun baru saja mengatakan hal yang sangat tidak jelas maksudnya?

.

.

Kyuhyun meletakkan tasnya di atas meja begitu saja, lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya di kursi. Nyatanya ia sampai di sekolah tiga puluh menit sebelum bel berbunyi, sementara Changmin… ia hanya melihat tas anak itu saja, tapi pemiliknya entah berada di mana. Mungkin mengunjungi salah satu _sunbae _mereka… mungkin…

"Hhhh…"

Helaan nafas terdengar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Kelas masih sepi. Tentu saja, memangnya siapa yang mau datang cepat-cepat ke sekolah? Kecuali mungkin yang berurusan dengan _sonsaengnim_, anak yang terlalu rajin, atau ingin menyalin tugas temannya. -_-

"Jangan menghela nafas terus, kau mau kalau kebahagiaanmu berkurang setiap harinya?"

"Hm?" Kyuhyun sedikit mengangkat kepalanya. Di sebelahnya, seorang _namja _dengan ukuran tubuh sedikit lebih kecil darinya duduk dengan posisi yang sama dengannya, bedanya ia menghadap ke arah Kyuhyun. "Wookie-_hyung_…"

"_Ne_?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kelasku? Apa pelajaran matematikamu separah itu sampai kau mau mengulangnya lagi di kelasku?"

_Plak_.

Ia memukul kepala Kyuhyun, sambil memasang wajah _facepalm_. "Biarpun aku tidak sepintar kau, tapi aku tidak separah itu, Kyuhyunnie…" -_-

Kyuhyun mem_pout_kan bibirnya. Tapi ia terlalu malas untuk beradu argumen dengan sepupunya yang ini—apalagi dengan suasana hatinya yang sangat tidak mendukung.

"_Hyung_…"

"Apa?"

"Rasanya jatuh cinta itu bagaimana?"

Ryeowook diam, mengerjapkan kedua matanya sambil menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan _horror_. "…apa?"

"Aish… lupakan saja…"

Kyuhyun mengalihkan arah wajahnya, hingga ia mebelakangi Ryeowook. Sementara _namja _manis itu langsung menegakkan tubuhnya. "Kau sedang jatuh cinta."

Itu bukan pertanyaan, lebih kepada pernyataan yang telalu tegas.

"_ANIYO_~"

"Dengan siapa?" Ryeowook tidak mempedulikan sanggahan Kyuhyun. Ia malah segera beranjak dan langsung berpindah duduk di hadapan Kyuhyun. Lagipula ia lebih tertarik mendengar cerita Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak sedang jatuh cinta, _hyung_. Aku hanya tertarik pada _namja _itu—tapi dia benar-benar tidak pernah memperhatikanku padahal hampir setiap hari kami bertemu~"

_Tertarik juga kan bisa berubah jadi jatuh cinta, _batin Ryeowook.

"Jelas saja dia tidak tertarik padamu. Kau itu _namja _kan—tidak manis pula. Apalagi kalau orang yang kau maksud itu juga tidak tertarik pada _namja_~"

Kyuhyun segera mengambil sesuatu yang berada di dekatnya—kalau tidak salah itu buku milik Changmin, tapi siapa yang peduli. Lalu melemparnya tepat ke arah seorang _namja _yang baru saja memasuki kelasnya.

"Aku tidak butuh pendapatmu, _hyung_." Kyuhyun mem_pout_kan bibirnya. Sementara orang itu berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun. Namanya Kim Jongwoon—atau Yesung, sama saja sebenarnya—siswa kelas tiga, dan ngomong-ngomong Ryeowook itu kelas dua. Pertanyaannya, apa yang dilakukan dua _sunbae _itu di kelasnya? Kurang kerjaankah? Atau apa? -_-

Yesung duduk tepat di hadapan Kyuhyun. Ia diam sejenak sambil memperhatikan wajah Kyuhyun. Detik berikutnya, ia langsung memegang dagu anak itu dan menariknya, hingga wajah keduanya saling berhadapan. "Hm~ Kau manis juga, Kyu~ Mau jadi selingkuhanku?"

"Yaakkk!" Kyuhyun langsung menginjak kaki Yesung. "Kukatakan pada Donghae-_hyung_, kau tamat saat itu juga, _hyung_!"

"Apa yang _hyung _lakukan di sini?" Ryeowook memutuskan untuk menghentikan keduanya sebelum dua orang itu malah menciptakan adu mulut tidak jelas. Dua orang ini tidak ada hubungan keluarga, tapi interaksi keduanya bahkan hampir menyamai saudara kandung—maksudnya pertengkarannya. -_-

"Ah…" Yesung sedikit tersentak, ia langsung menoleh ke arah Ryeowook. "Aku mencarimu."

"Hng…" Kyuhyun memandangi keduanya dengan kedua alis yang berkerut. "Jangan bilang kalau kalian berdua selingkuh? _Aigoo_, ini harus kulaporkan pada Minnie-_hyung_ dan Donghae-_hyung_~"

_Plak. Bugh_.

"Bisakah kau diam, Kyuhyunnie? Kau tahu, teriakanmu itu bisa menimbulkan gosip tidak jelas." Ujar Ryeowook. -_-

"Datanglah ke rumahku nanti malam."

"Hah?"

Kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Yesung membuat dua saudara sepupu itu saling berpandangan. "Ke rumah _hyung_?"

"_Ne_~ Adikku baru saja pulang dari Amerika satu minggu yang lalu, dan _umma _kelihatannya ingin merayakan kepulangannya itu lalu menyuruhku untuk mengundang kalian berdua…"

Ryeowook diam. "Kibummie sudah pulang?"

"Begitulah." Yesung segera beranjak dari tempat itu. "Hanya itu yang ingin kukatakan. Sudah ya~"

Dan orang itu pun menghilang di balik pintu kelas Kyuhyun, meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook yang kebingungan.

"Kibummie itu siapa?"

Suara Kyuhyun menjadi pemecah keheningan, dan Ryeowook pun jadi beralih menatap Kyuhyun.

"Adik laki-laki Yesung-_hyung_, memangnya kau tidak tahu?"

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak tahu. Ng… tapi… apa cuma perasaanku saja, Yesung-_hyung _terlihat aneh barusan—maksudku… orang itu memang aneh sih, tapi waktu dia mengatakan hal itu dia jadi sedikit… bagaimana ya…"

Ryeowook menggigit bibirnya. Ia tahu bagaimana kelanjutan ucapan Kyuhyun, karena ia sendiri tahu soal itu. Tapi…

"Sudah ya, Kyu… sebentar lagi bel masuk… _annyeong_~" _Namja _bertubuh kecil itu langsung bergegas pergi dari kelas sepupunya itu, sebelum Kyuhyun mengeluarkan kalimatnya lagi—atau yang lebih parahnya spekulasi-spekulasi yang tepat sasaran. Biar bagaimana pun anak ini sangat pintar menyadari keanehan apapun yang sedang terjadi.

"_Yakk_! _Hyung_, aku belum selesai bicara!"

Namun Ryeowook telah lebih dulu menghilang di balik pintu kelasnya.

"Terserahlah, lagipula aku juga tidak tertarik untuk datang ke rumah Yesung-_hyung_…"

**.**

—**To Be Continued—**

**.**

**a/n saya kembali jatuh cinta sama crack pair pertama yang saya sukai dulu. Ini semi-**_**fluff **_**dengan sedikit unsur **_**dark **_**untuk beberapa cast—tapi bukan Kyuhyun pastinya. xD**

**Ini masih prolog. Saya cuma mau liat aja responnya dulu. ^^ Udah ini saya fokus ke Addicted. Dan buat yang nungguin ff TUTOR, itu masih dalam proses pengerjaan. By the way, ini terinspirasi dari Fortune Cookie in Love-nya JKT48 karena sebelum saya denger versi AKB48 saya lebih dulu denger yang versi JKT48. Lagunya lumayan, dan maknanya juga bagus. ^^**

**Okay, **_**see you~ **_**:D RnR?**

**.**

**BEST REGARDS**

—**RiN—**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

Kyuhyun menatap heran sepupunya ini. Sedari tadi yang dilihatnya adalah bahwa Ryeowook kini punya kebiasaan dadakan. Menggigit bibirnya sambil mengetuk jari-jarinya di atas meja. Ia jengah, dan juga risih. Ryeowook terus mengulang kegiatannya itu dan jujur, itu sedikit membuatnya terganggu.

Rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang tengah dipikirkan olehnya, tapi ia tak diizinkan untuk tahu.

"Ayolah, _hyung_. Apa kau sedang galau gara-gara Minnie-_hyung _sekarang lebih sibuk dengan buku-bukunya atau bagaimana? Sejak pulang sekolah tadi, tingkahmu benar-benar membuatku gila—dan akan semakin gila kalau kau terus mengulang itu lagi sampai lima menit ke depan..."

_Plak_.

"Aku tidak sedang galau, _maknae_... Dan satu lagi, Minnie-_hyung _memang sibuk di sekolah tapi tidak kalau sedang di asrama..." Ryeowook memeletkan lidahnya. Dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa merengut kesal. Ayolah, ia sedang ingin meledek _hyung_nya tapi sekarang malah dibalas dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan. Siapapun tahu, kalau di antara dirinya, Ryeowook dan Yesung, hanya ia seorang yang belum punya pacar—sampai sekarang. Dan ucapan Ryeowook seperti mengindikasikan kalau ia benar-benar _namja _menyedihkan yang tidak punya sandaran—aish!

"Atau kau galau gara-gara akan ke rumah Yesung-_hyung_? Itu kan aneh…"

"Kau kan tidak tahu apa-apa, _maknae_…" Ryeowook berdiri dari sofa, "_kajja_…"

"Hah?"

.

.

**—FORTUNE COOKIE IN LOVE—**

**Chapter 1**

**Author: RiN**

**Cast: KiHyun (Kibum – Kyuhyun) slight YeHae, MinWook, HoMin, ZhouRy (as always xD)**

**Warning: Crack Pair (as usual ^^), OOC, Uke!Kyu, Seme!Bum, Shonen-ai, semi-****_fluffy _****dan semi-****_angst _****#plak.**

**.**

**Inspired by Koisuru Fortune Cookie by AKB48/Fortune Cookie in Love by JKT48**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE? JUST DON'T READ OR GIVE COMMENTS!**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun sedikit terpana, berdiri di depan sebuah rumah yang lumayan besar—walau sebenarnya tidak sebesar rumahnya, tapi tetap saja besar. Sebenarnya ia baru pertama kali ini ke rumah Yesung, lagipula mereka juga baru akrab ketika Kyuhyun sudah menjalani setengah dari semester pertamanya, jadi selama ini ia hanya mengunjungi Yesung di asramanya atau Yesung sendiri yang berkunjung ke rumahnya.

Dan kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya ada sedikit hal yang mengganggu pikirannya.

Pertama, rumah _sunbae_nya itu bahkan tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolah. Ia yakin kalaupun berjalan kaki, paling hanya menghabiskan waktu tiga puluh menit—atau kurang, tergantung dari bagaimana cara berjalannya. Jadi… untuk apa ia tinggal di asrama? Fokus belajar jelas bukan jawaban yang tepat, karena _hyung _anehnya itu bahkan seperti anti dengan yang namanya membuka buku.

Kedua, kenapa selama ini Yesung tidak pernah bercerita kalau dia punya adik. Sedikit cerita tidak masalah kan? Justru malah terasa kalau ia dan Ryeowook-lah adiknya, kalau melihat bagaimana perlakuannya selama ini pada mereka.

_Ting tong_.

Kyuhyun tersentak, lamunannya terhenti ketika Ryeowook menekan bel rumah tersebut. Dan Kyuhyun kembali fokus pada dunia nyata, mengenyahkan pemikirannya yang mulai berjalan aneh.

Pintu terbuka dan seorang _yeoja _paruh baya terlihat dari balik pintu. "Wookie-_ah_, kau sudah datang?"

"_Ne_, _ahjumma_~"

Kyuhyun harus memuji kemampuan akting Ryeowook kali ini. Padahal sejak di rumahnya, _namja _bertubuh pendek ini terlihat galau sampai mungkin bisa saja ia malah bunuh diri. Tapi sekarang… malah terlihat polos seperti anak SD yang baru masuk. -_-

"Lalu dia?"

Ryeowook merangkul leher Kyuhyun, kembali menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari lamunannya. Sebenarnya terlihat aneh karena tinggi Kyuhyun bahkan lebih tinggi dibandingkan dirinya, dan Kyuhyun harus sedikit merundukkan badannya hanya untuk menyesuaikan ia dengan tinggi Ryeowook. Benar-benar merepotkan…

"Ini Kyuhyunnie~ Aku sudah pernah cerita kan kalau aku punya sepupu yang lebih muda setahun dari aku tapi lebih tinggi. Yang kubilang kalau lidahnya itu sangat tajam~"

Kyuhyun men_deathglare _Ryeowook. Sebenarnya apa yang sudah diceritakan oleh sepupunya ini soal dirinya pada… _yeoja _yang mungkin _eomma_nya Yesung ini? Sedang memuji atau menjatuhkan?

Tapi sayangnya, mungkin entah karena Ryeowook itu terlalu polos atau yang bersangkutan sudah kebal dengan _deathglare _Kyuhyun jadinya ia tidak bereaksi apa-apa.

"_Arraseo_… cepat masuk, Jongwoon ada di dalam kurasa…" Dan wanita itu membuka pintu pagar—sedikit lebih lebar—hingga ia dan Ryeowook bisa masuk ke dalam.

Hanya satu yang sedikit mengganggu. Perasaannya sajakah atau memang barusan ia melihat ekspresi Ryeowook yang sedikit mengeras ketika _yeoja _ini menyebut nama 'Jongwoon'?

.

.

Kyuhyun ingin berteriak, sekalian juga meloncat kegirangan—kalau saja ia tidak ingat akan _image_nya yang harus ia jaga dengan sangat baik. Inginnya juga sekalian memeluk Yesung dan mengucapkan terima kasih berkali-kali, walau ia tahu kalau ia benar-benar melakukannya Yesung akan menatapnya seolah ia adalah spesies baru dari golongan makhluk bernama manusia.

Ingin ia menganggap bahwa apa yang tertangkap retinanya adalah ilusi mata, tapi nyatanya itu adalah realita. Eksistensi yang benar-benar ada dan bukan merupakan halusinasi bodoh yang bisa saja mampir ke indera penglihatannya tanpa diundang.

Ini nyata.

Justru mungkin apa yang ia lihat selama seminggu terakhir adalah halusinasi—yang terlampau nyata dan indah.

Ia di sana.

Eksistensi yang berhasil merebut atensinya selama tujuh kali dua puluh empat jam belakangan ini.

Mungkin setelah ini Kyuhyun akan dengan senang hati memeluk Yesung erat, berterimakasih padanya dalam berbagai bahasa atau sekalian saja berjanji untuk menjadi _dongsaeng_ yang penurut untuknya.

Tadinya ia ingin merutuki, untuk apa Yesung mengundangnya kalau toh ternyata ia sendiri sebenarnya tidak mengenal keluarga _hyung_nya itu.

Yesung tak pernah bercerita dan tak ada niatan untuk sekedar mengungkitnya menjadi bahan pembicaraan, ketika baik Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook kadang menceritakan perihal keluarganya. Entah itu Cho Ahra yang bisa menjadi _noona _yang sangat menyebalkan atau Kim Heechul yang… apa ya, sulit untuk terdeskripsikan mungkin?

Dan Kyuhyun tidak pernah menanyakan hal itu padanya. Toh itu adalah hal privasi dan ia tidak ingin mencampurinya—walau ingin, kecuali jika si empunya cerita yang memang ingin menceritakannya.

Setelah acara aneh ini berakhir mungkin ia benar-benar harus berterimakasih pada Yesung. Setidaknya ia satu langkah lebih maju untuk mendekati si perebut atensinya selama ini.

Kim Kibum adalah _namdongsaeng_ Yesung, sekaligus juga eksistensi yang sudah memutarbalikkan dunianya belakangan ini.

.

.

Ini hanya acara makan malam biasa. Setidaknya itu yang Kyuhyun lihat di luar. Tapi faktanya, ia seperti melihat kalau kehadirannya dan Ryeowook menjadi semacam tameng bagi Yesung untuk melindungi diri. Masalahnya, dari apa?

Kyuhyun memang punya kepekaan di luar batas. Hampir sama seperti _hyung_nya Ryeowook atau kekasihnya Ryeowook. Dan ia jelas melihat ada sesuatu yang salah terjadi di sini. Ia tahu—tapi juga tidak tahu.

Atau mungkin karena setengah dari perhatiannya kini teralih pada _namja _yang duduk tepat berhadapan dengannya?

Makan malam berakhir dan ia dan Ryeowook pamit pulang. Hampir tidak ada pembicaraan. Kim Kibum sama dinginnya dengan apa yang ia lihat selama seminggu ini di perpustakaan atau kemarin di halte bus. Dan pembicaraan memang tidak tercipta kecuali dari Tuan dan Nyonya Kim yang—kelihatannya—mendadak punya banyak sekali pertanyaan yang ditujukan padanya. Ryeowook tak membantu sama sekali, karena _namja _itu telah lebih dulu meminta izin untuk lebih fokus pada ponselnya.

Dari Sungmin, _eoh_?

Logika yang baru saja lewat di otaknya, sekalipun mereka berdua ini orang terdekat Yesung, tapi acara ini harusnya _private _dan mereka tidak seharusnya termasuk ke dalam jajaran yang harus menghadirinya.

Lantas… apa yang aneh yang sebenarnya?

.

.

"Jongwoon-_ah_, apa kau menginap hari ini?"

Itu pertanyaan pertama yang ditujukan untuknya dari sang _eomma _sejak kedatangannya ke rumah ini. Karena sejujurnya ia baru tiba di sini hanya berselang lima menit dengan kedatangan Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook.

Yesung tidak terlalu mempedulikannya, dengan fakta bahwa posisi beberapa barang di kamarnya sedikit berubah atau ada tambahan barang lain yang bukan miliknya. Toh semua barang yang diperlukannya dan disukainya sudah berpindah dengan aman di kamar asramanya sejak lama.

"Kalau kau menginap, tidak keberatan kalau kau berbagi kamar dengan Kibummie?"

Berbeda. Panggilan itu berbeda. Seperti ada batas antara ia orang luar dan orang itu adalah orang dalam. Yesung masih memasukkan beberapa benda yang dibutuhkannya ke dalam tasnya. Itu memang salah satu tujuannya pulang ke rumah. Tapi telinganya masih dengan setia mendengarkan setiap suara yang tercipta.

"Tidak perlu repot, _eomma_. Aku akan menginap di rumah Kyuhyun."

Selesai. Yesung menutup tasnya. Perbedaan itu akan selalu ada, semakin besar terutama ketika ia lebih memilih sekolah _itu_.

Sekolah yang katanya berisi anak-anak yang bermasalah—walau pada dasarnya tidak.

_Yeoja _itu sudah pergi, tanpa mengucapkan kalimat apapun ketika Yesung selesai bicara. Tapi eksistensi lain telah lebih dulu masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ah, atau mungkin lebih baiknya kalau ia bilang… bekas kamarnya?

"Kau punya dua _dongsaeng _yang baik, _hyung_."

Kalimat itu menjadi pembuka. Bukan pertanyaan, tapi pernyataan tegas. Yesung memilih untuk diam, sedikit menyibukkan dirinya dengan tas yang kini lumayan berat itu.

"Apalagi yang paling muda itu…"

Gerakan Yesung terhenti. Tapi ia masih enggan untuk mengalihkan pandangan matanya pada adik kandungnya itu.

"Dia menarik, dan juga tertarik padaku, kau tahu itu kan _hyung_?"

Genggaman tangan Yesung mengerat di tali tasnya. Tapi ia masih lebih memilih untuk bungkam. Lalu bergegas keluar kamarnya. Mengabaikan seringai dari bibir adiknya itu.

Satu yang harus dilakukannya sekarang adalah, menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk mengabaikan atensinya pada _namja _yang merupakan adiknya itu.

.

.

Ryeowook menatap sepupunya itu dengan tatapan seolah Kyuhyun adalah orang aneh dadakan dan ia ingin sekali berpura-pura untuk tidak mengenalnnya. Kyuhyun terlalu melayang—maksudnya, gerakannya benar-benar melayang dengan… aneh. Rasanya seperti melihat orang jatuh cinta yang tahu kalau cintanya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Bahkan melihat Yesung dengan aura suramnya saja tidak semenyeramkan ini.

"Kyu~ Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu terlihat melayang dengan tidak jelasnya ini—kurasa juga otakmu sudah terbang tak tentu arah sekarang, tapi bisakah kau sedikit lebih normal sekarang? Ini di tengah jalan, dan aku tidak mau kalau aku disangka sedang berjalan dengan orang stress…"

"Aku hanya sedang senang, _hyung_~"

Ryeowook merinding mendengar nada bicara itu. Itu menyeramkan. Jauh lebih menyeramkan jika dibandingkan dengan melakukan permainan cerita hantu atau ditakut-takuti oleh Yesung ketika mereka sedang menonton film horor.

"Dan kelihatannya aku sedang jatuh cinta~"

Ryeowook menghentikan langkahnya. Mulutnya menganga—tidak terlalu lebar, ia masih ingin menjaga _image_nya sebagai _namja _termanis di sekolah. -_-

"_MWO_?"

Oh, tak tahukah kau, Kim Ryeowook kalau suaramu itu punya tingkatan oktaf di atas rata-rata manusia biasa, dan kau berteriak sekeras itu? -_-

.

.

"Apa anak ini terlihat melayang sejak tadi, Wookie-_ah_?"

Yesung tiba di rumah Kyuhyun, tiga puluh menit setelah si pemilik rumah dan sepupunya sampai lebih dulu. Dan ia langsung harus mengerutkan kedua alisnya ketika melihat yang termuda di antara mereka terlihat seperti orang gila. Senyum-senyum sendiri—bahkan tidak menyadari kehadiran Yesung di kamarnya, mungkin juga melupakan keberadaan Ryeowook di sekitarnya sejak tadi.

"Kyu?"

Kyuhyun menoleh, dan melihat kalau Yesung adalah orang yang memanggilnya _maknae _bermulut tajam itu langsung tersenyum lebar—terlalu lebar hingga Yesung yakin kalau semua bulu kuduknya kini tengah berdiri tegak.

"_Hyungie_~ _Saranghae_~"

Kalimat itu disertai pelukan—terjangan lebih tepatnya. Dan Yesung yang tanpa persiapan apa-apa otomatis langsung terdorong ke belakang. Beruntung di belakang mereka berdua itu adalah ranjang.

"_Uhuk_!"

Ah, ngomong-ngomong itu Ryeowook yang tersedak.

"Jadi yang kau maksud kau sedang jatuh cinta itu dengan Yesung-_hyung_?" Ryeowook menatap horor Kyuhyun yang kini posisinya menindih Yesung. Kalau orang lain melihatnya, mungkin mereka akan menyangka yang aneh-aneh, dan karena ia bukan orang lain sebenarnya ia biasa saja, toh Kyuhyun pernah melakukan yang lebih dari itu. Maksudnya, membuat _hyung _yang paling tua itu terkapar gara-gara ditindih tidak hanya oleh Kyuhyun tapi juga… dirinya, secara bersamaan. -_-

"Hah?"

Yang paling tua menatap heran keduanya, sedikit mengabaikan kalau sebenarnya ia sedang ditindih oleh Kyuhyun.

"BUKAN!" Kyuhyun melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Bibirnya juga mengeluarkan sebuah _pout_. Mana mungkin ia mencintai Yesung, sementara ia sendiri hanya menganggapnya sebagai _hyung _yang pengertian walau sedikit dingin.

"Lalu?"

"Rahasia." Kyuhyun memeletkan lidahnya. Sementara Ryeowook harus menahan dirinya yang kini sedang berhasrat untuk memukul kepala Kyuhyun. Kelihatannya sang _maknae_ sedang melakukan pembalasan dendam pada sepupunya itu gara-gara kejadian sebelum mereka pergi ke rumah Yesung.

Yesung tak mengatakan apa-apa, tapi ia tahu siapa yang sedang dimaksud Kyuhyun barusan. _Eottokhae?_

.

.

Eksistensinya samar sebenarnya. Atensi akan dirinya mungkin hanya sekilas dan mungkin jadi tidak berarti apa-apa. Tidak, Kyuhyun tidak sedang membicarakan bagaimana pandangannya akan orang itu, karena atensinya sendiri sangat jelas, seperti melihat sebuah buku yang terbuka lebar tanpa ada gangguan seperti mata minus atau debu.

Ia sedang membicarakan seseorang yang sedang diperhatikannya belakangan ini.

Di mata orang itu, mungkin dirinya hanyalah sebatas teman _hyung_nya saja. Tak ada arti apa-apa, dan tak perlu diberi perhatian yang lebih banyak. Mungkin ibaratnya seperti ia debu yang walau terlihat jelas, selalu diabaikan.

Kyuhyun terlalu pagi pergi sekolah hari ini, menghindari pertanyaan Ahra-_noona _yang masih penasaran dengan masalah ia yang sedang jatuh cinta. Ryeowook dan Yesung tidak membantunya, karena dua orang itu malah dengan sadisnya pergi lebih dulu darinya.

"Ah… hee?"

Langkahnya terhenti. Di halte bus tempat ia biasa bertemu Changmin kembali berdiri seseorang yang sedang berputar-putar dalam pikirannya.

Dan mungkin berangkat terlalu pagi adalah sesuatu yang harus disyukurinya sekarang.

.

**—To Be Continued—**

**.**

**a/n belum ada KiHyun momentnya ya, kan mereka berdua baru ketemu empat mata di sini ^^ Terus… saya selipin juga brothersipnya KiSung ya xD Berhubung saya emang hobinya nyerempet angst, boleh ya dimasukin angst dan saya bikin Kibum semi-antagonis ya xD #plak**

**Jujur lho, sebenernya saya sedikit bingung sama ff ini gara-gara saya juga bikin ff KiHyun lain yang TUTOR. Setingnya hampir ketuker masa -_-**

**Udah ya, buat yang review dan baca~ Gomawo~ :)**

**RnR?**

**.**

**BEST REGARDS**

**—RiN—**

**.**


End file.
